Talk:Shaco/@comment-26128186-20150827001012/@comment-8267817-20150828035440
So I'm all for giving a potential Shaco player a helping hand in becoming a Shaco player. So for jungling as AD Shaco you want to start boxes rather obviously because with them you can drop 4 on your first buff and with Smite take it near instantly, but the real challenge of Shaco starts after your first buff is dead and you are deciding what option to take. You have a lot of options here so I'm going to go through each one in a little bit of detail to help you understand when to take each option. If you want to start in the upper half of the jungle since most junglers start bot half no matter what you have two options, you can either set up to kill the enemy jungler at their buff, or you can set up to steal their buff before they ever see it, on rare ocassions you get to do both in one go, but for learning Shaco I would suggest not being too greedy until you get the mechanics down, for either option you are going to want to skill Q at level two and hop the wall behind your buff, tapping recall for a split second on the other side to break stealth and put decieve on cooldown, then get to their buff as quickly as you can and start piling boxes, depending on their clear speed either they will show up and you kill them, or once you get 4 boxes down pull the buff into the bush and kill it, then get the hell out, only jungle Shen is slow enough for you to get boxes down to kill him between you taking his buff and him showing up. If you ward well enough you kill the jungler and then take the buff if nobody is coming to stop you. Now, if you're playing on the red side you'll start red if you start top jungle, not blue, which gives you different options, for one thing you still scale Q at level 2, but you have a great opportunity to gank mid while still even in level with them or even ahead of them if you are fast enough. Don't walk into the bush near river, stay on the other side of the wall, as close as you can get to the lane without being seen, and when they step a bit too far out decieve over the wall and get as close to them as you can, preferably behind them and drop a box just before stealth ends, then stab them in the back, ignite if you've got it and they are either going to flash into the box or get feared and then flash out or die. Just a quick note, placing the box first gives them less time to react to you being there before the box is active, usually making your ganks a little more potent. This is getting rather long, and this is only for the first 3 minutes or so of the game, going to explain which plan to utilize and when real quick then call it quits at least for now. You start top jungle and counter jungle when you're against someone who doesn't have insane clears, or is very fast, someone like Lee Sin or Nunu is a no-go for counter jungling early on as they either out fight you, outmaneuver you, or are planning on counter jungling you anyway, and you'll just waste your time waiting for them to show up. One last note on counter jungling, leave a small creep in their normal camps if you want, but don't ever leave something in a buff camp, if you deny the enemy team their timer on buffs you will have a much easier time taking them, and unless they ward their jungle heavily they won't be able to notice you in time to take it back. If the enemy mid laner is anybody but maybe Anivia or Zed, you can gank them exceptionally early and either get a flash or a kill very easily with any amount of assisstance from your mid laner. Anivia is troublesome because of her passive, and Zed has good mobility even at level 2 or 3 thanks to W, so if you see them you need to be very careful of a wasteful gank as Shaco is almost exclusively good early on unless you are very skilled with him or the enemy team underestimates you heavily. Oh, and always, ALWAYS max your 2-Shiv Poison, wether you max Q or W second depends on your playstyle, I personally max Q second as it gives Decieve less of a mana cost, but if you get good with the boxes you can max them second for a longer fear. As one last afternote I would suggest practicing your decieve's effective range in a custom as the time he remains stealthed can give you a lot of extra ground coverage while invis that is not readily apparent by the ability's range. If you would rather watch someone putting Shaco play into practice I can suggest either Mr White Crow or Shaclone on Youtube, both are exceptional players and honestly they probably understand Shaco better than I do.